


Once Upon a Twilight

by puzzlepiece10



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzlepiece10/pseuds/puzzlepiece10
Summary: Bella is really Hope Isabella Swan Mills, the daughter of Emma and Regina.What happens when the Cullen's leave, Bella remembers who she is, the Cullen's return, and Bella has her first curse to break?
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 45
Kudos: 172





	1. The Void Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella after the Cullen's left, she feels a void within. What will she do to fill this void?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes about the story:
> 
> * Everything is canon in Twilight up until this point when Edward and the Cullen's left in New Moon.
> 
> * Once Upon a Time canon is a little different, Hope is Emma and Regina’s child. 
> 
> * This is set after season 7 of Once Upon a Time so Regina is Queen. Therefore, the time period of Twilight I have set as current day as well.
> 
> * No wish realm Henry, I have one story with him in it and he is kind of too hard to write and include, too many Henry’s. Lol
> 
> * Also, there is magic outside of StoryBrooke for the purpose of this story.

**Chapter 1: The Void Within**

**Forks, Washington**

Edward had left Bella in the woods with a promise that she would never see him again. October, November, December, and January passed before Bella began to wake up, it was as if time had passed yet stood still at the same time.

It wasn’t until one day in February at the breakfast table that Charlie slammed his fist down on the table, “That’s it, Bella! I’m sending you home.”

Bella looked up from her cereal and stared at Charlie in shock, she hadn’t been listening to what he was saying. She was still stuck in her head; how could the Cullen’s leave her after welcoming her into their world after pretending to love her and care about her?

Bella looked at Charlie blinking trying to process the conversation, “I am home.” Bella mumbled, confused.

“I’m sending you to Renee, to Jacksonville.” Charlie clarified.

I couldn’t think as to why Charlie would want to send me away, someone else wanted to get rid of me, abandon me. I hadn’t missed school or work, my grades were perfect, and I never broke curfew.

Charlie sighed, “You didn’t do anything. That’s the problem. You never do anything.”

“Do you want me to get in trouble?” Bella asked.

“Trouble would be better than this…this moping around all of the time.” Charlie declared.

Bella blinked and tried to think back on her actions of the past four months, she had tried to be careful about being morose, including any forms of mopping.

Bella continued down the dreaded conversation with her dad about her actions since the Cullen’s had left. She should have felt that this conversation was coming as it was inevitable. She had thought that she had done a good job of hiding the void, the emptiness that she felt inside. It felt like something more than just the hole that the Cullen’s had left, she felt as if something else was missing as well. Bella barely avoided Charlie mandating that she saw a therapist by making a promise that she would make plans with her friends before leaving to go to school.

Bella was true to her word, once she arrived at school, she sought out Jessica to ask her to the movies later that night. Jessica was hesitant as why Bella would ask her and Bella put on an act that she hoped Jessica would buy, which in the end she did. They had decided on watching a zombie movie, Bella ended up having to run out of the movie because the zombie creatures reminded her of herself, she barely recognized herself anymore, she functioned as if she was somewhere between the living and the dead. Bella decided in that moment, she would rejoin the living so after the movie ended her and Jessica were to go to dinner, as they were walking to a restaurant Bella saw some bikers on their bike.

As they were walking past, she heard catcalls and one grungy man in leather sitting on his motorcycle said, “Hey sugar want a ride?”

Bella hesitated and thought if she wanted to live, why not start now? This seemed like it could be fun. Bella looked down the street past the stranger it was when she saw an image of a brunette woman with medium length hair, dressed regally, shouting at her, “Hope Isabella Swan, if you don’t stop this nonsense right now!” Bella recognized the woman’s voice and her face. She couldn’t place from where and who this woman was but, it was in that moment she felt a piece of the dark void inside of her fill in.

Bella needed to hear the strange yet familiar woman’s voice again, she needed to see her face again. So, Bella got on the bike with the stranger who offered her his helmet, as she directed him in the direction of the strange woman. As they were riding down the street Bella saw the brunette woman appear again however, alongside her appeared a blonde woman with long hair dressed in a white tank top and black jeans. “Bella, you are in so much trouble.” The blonde woman said with a smirk on her face. When Bella saw the two women together, familiarity seized her, and seeing the blonde-haired woman standing next to the brunette woman with her hands on her hips and an air of authority about her, another missing piece clicked to fill the void inside of her.

Bella shook her head to clear her thoughts as realization dawned upon her that she was on a motorcycle with a stranger. She shouted for the stranger to stop, got off his motorcycle, and headed back to her friend.

“What is wrong with you Bella?!” Jessica exclaimed.

Bella shrugged, “I thought I saw someone I knew.”

Jessica shook her head at Bella, sighed, and simply responded, “Let’s just go home.”

Bella nodded her headed in agreement as they walked to the car. When Jessica dropped her off at home, she noted that Charlie’s cruiser wasn’t in the driveway and went upstairs to her room. Bella put her pajamas on and laid in bed.

Bella laid in the bed thinking about the two women she had seen. Who were they? Why had they seemed familiar? More than familiar? Bella sighed, she had to admit to herself that she was losing her mind. First, Edward dumped her, the Cullen’s left, and now she was seeing strangers warning her not to do anything dangerous. If Bella were honest with herself, she was more upset that the Cullen’s left than Edward breaking up with her. Bella finally closed her eyes and drifted to sleep when she couldn’t think anymore.

_“Hope.” Regina said looking at her daughter. Bella looked at her Mom with tears in her eyes._

_“We’re sorry you have to do this. But you and Henry are the only ones. The curse is coming to take us back to the Enchanted Forest. The curse is written that in one year your memories will return, until then you will be placed with a family and have a normal life.” Regina said._

_“You can do this, kid. We believe in you and love you. I wish we could go with you but, we can’t. Henry will find you when it’s time.” Emma added._

_Regina turned her head to look at Henry, “This isn’t your first curse. You two will have each other. We will take care of Ella and Lucy. I’m sorry that you have to lose time with your family, my little prince.”_

_Henry blushed and chuckled, “I’m not so little anymore, Mom. It’s okay, I know you and Ma will look out for Ella and Lucy. Just like I will be sure to look out for Hope. That’s what we do, we save each other.”_

_All of the Swan-Mills and Charming family stood there together, Regina, Emma, Henry, Ella, Lucy, Snow, Charming, Neal, Regina, Zelena, Robyn, and Alice stood in the town center holding hands as they watched the red magic race towards them as it took StoryBrooke with it._

Bella felt someone shaking her awake, she was slow to awaken, and when she opened her eyes, she saw Charlie. “Bella are you okay? You were screaming.”

Bella looked around and took her surroundings in, she remembered everything. So, who was Charlie? Who was Renee? How were people who weren’t fairytale characters affected by the curse? She needed to find Henry and until then she needed to act as if everything was okay. She hadn’t been doing a good job of that. Bella looked at Charlie and plastered a sheepish smile on her face, “Yes, I’m fine. It was just a nightmare.”

Charlie nodded his head and grumbled, “Good night.”

Bella for the first time in a long time felt relieved. She knew who she was, where she belonged, her mom was Queen, her Ma was the Savior, her brother was the Author, her grandma was Snow White, her grandpa was Prince Charming, her Aunt Zelena was the Wicked Witch of the West, her Aunt Ruby was a true shifter, and she was a fucking Princess. Bella reached out for her magic and felt it wash over her, she held a fireball in her hand and smiled. Fuck the Cullen’s, my name is Hope Isabella Swan-Mills and I have a curse to break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.


	2. Un-Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella remembers who she is and sets off to find Henry. Bella also, has a nice little chat with the Cullen’s.

**Chapter 2: Un-Cursed**

Bella awoke the next morning feeling more alive than she had in a long time. She turned on music while she was getting dressed, even sung along to it, and pulled out clean clothes to wear. She wanted to look nice that day. Bella looked in her closet to see what she could wear, she had been cursed after all; as she looked through her cursed self’s wardrobe, she thought it wasn’t bad but, it also wasn’t all the way her style. Hope was a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl, but she liked variety, sometimes she wore dresses, sometimes she wore boots, heels, sneakers. She really got her fashion inspiration from both of her parents. She was a mix between Emma and Regina, sometimes she was girly and sometimes she was tomboyish; her fashion reflected her mood. Today she was in the mood for rocker chic.

As she was fiddling around getting ready for the day,her mind wandered briefly to Alice, now that she remembered who she was; she knew Alice would love to go shopping with her and she wouldn’t begrudge it as much; although, the hours that Alice spent in the store she felt was excessive. As she was pulling out jeans, a t-shirt, and surprisingly was able to find a pair of wedged heels, a jean chain, and a couple of leather bracelets to put on. She froze, Alice had visions, could Alice see that she had changed? It was then her phone rang, she looked down at the caller id and saw an unknown number, she frowned.

“Bella.” Bella immediately recognized the voice as none other than Alice. Bella rolled her eyes, but a small smile spread across her face.

“It’s been a long time Alice. To what do I owe this pleasure?” Bella asked.

“We are back. See you at school.” Alice said and hung up the phone.

This was not what Bella needed today, now that she remembered who she was, she needed to find Henry, lucky for her she now knew that he was an English teacher at her school. She wondered if Henry remembered yet. It had been a year as of yesterday when her memory returned. She supposed she would find out soon enough.

Bella was soon dressed, made herself a bowl of cereal, got in her car and drove to Forks High School. The thing about Forks was it was a small town and although StoryBrooke might have started off as a small town, it now-was, The United Realms where all the realms were united in StoryBrooke. Her Mom, Regina had worked hard to have the town center modernized, a movie theater, shops and restaurants added although Granny remained their families favorite. Bella cursed or not cursed didn’t like the weather in Forks, it rained entirely too much, and people were nosier than in StoryBrooke.

When Bella pulled into school, she got out of her truck hoping to make it to Henry’s classroom before the first bell rang. However, as she was about to head into the building, she looked to her right and saw Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett all staring at her as they were standing in front of Edward’s Volvo and Emmett’s truck. Bella decided to get this little confrontation over with and go on about her day. She didn’t have time for Edward and his nonsense, and she really didn’t want to hear what the rest of them had to say for themselves.

Bella walked casually over to them and stopped immediately in front of them. Bella stood there waiting for them to say something because she sure as in the hell wasn’t going to be the first one to speak.

Alice was the first one to break, it looked like the girl was going to burst with excitement before she moved a little too quickly towards Bella and wrapped her in a hug.

“I missed you.” Alice said.

Bella stepped back from Alice and rolled her eyes, “You don’t write, you don’t call, you don’t text. Yet you missed me?”

Alice had enough sense to look sheepish. A grin broke out on Emmett’s face, “Come on now Bells. You know we love you.”

Bella looked them each in the eye and gave them a withering look that rivaled her Mom’s. “This isn’t what love looks like.”

Edward stepped forward towards her and Bella raised her hand to stop him, “We really should have this conversation in private. I will meet you guys at your house after school and I might be bringing someone.”

“Who?” Edward asked.

“You will see when I get there.” Bella said before turning around on her heels and walking towards the front door of the school.

Bella looked down at her watch and saw that she only had 10 minutes remaining before the first bell. She hurried to Henry’s classroom and found him sitting at his desk. Bella took a breath and walked towards her brother.

“Henry?” Bella said tentatively.

Henry looked up from a stack of papers he was grading on his desk and smile spread across his face, “Hope!”

Brother and sister reached for each other in an embrace. This was the longest Bella had been away from home without her parents or brother.

Bella looked around before waving her hand and casting a silencing spell in the classroom,

“Did you remember everything?” Bella asked.

“Yes, I did. We need to contact our Mom’s.” Henry said, looking outside the classroom door.

Bella nodded her head, “We will. We need to go to the Cullen’s house after school and fill them in, they might can help. Unfortunately.”

Henry raised an eyebrow, “The Cullen’s? The adopted family? Why them?”

“They are vampires and some of them have powers. Alice can see the future, Edward can read minds, and Jasper can control emotions. That’s what I’ve found out so far. They say Rosalie and Emmett don’t have powers but, I’m not so sure. When I saw them this morning, after my magic returned. I sensed different magic in them, like the others.”

First bell rang and Bella waved her hand to remove the silencing spell, “We will talk later. See you after school.” She said before giving him a quick hug and leaving the classroom.

The rest of school went by without incident, Bella noticed the Cullen’s staring at her throughout the day but, she ignored them; lunch was awkward because Angela and Jessica were questioning her about Edward. Bella honestly didn’t care but, was careful not to say anything bad about them to further fuel gossip in the small town.

************************************************

Immediately after school Henry met Bella at her car and she told him to follow her home and they would ride to the Cullen’s together. Once they arrived at Bella’s house, Henry got into Bella’s truck.

Henry looked at Bella’s truck and shook his head and said with a smirk, “Ma, would be so proud of you for driving a death trap, just like she did for years.”

Bella scoffed, “Mom, would remind you she is a Queen.” And finished laughing.

“Well, she is, of all of the realms.” Henry said.

Bella laughed in response.

“Why are we going to the Cullen’s?” Henry said sensing it was a good time to ask as they were driving to their house.

Bella sighed, “They are vampires. I sense some magic within them, it’s familiar magic.”

Henry raised his eyebrow, “Familiar magic? What do you mean?”

“I don’t know how to explain it. It just feels familiar and I know that vampires were created from magic. Some of them have powers, like I told you earlier. It’s magic. The only gift of theirs that can work on me in Jasper’s.”Bella replied.

“This has nothing to do with the talk around the students and some of the teachers about Edward?” Henry asked.

Bella scoffed, “I was cursed. Let’s just not talk about that.” Sounding just like the Queen.

Henry chuckled but didn’t respond. It was then that Bella turned on a long winding road, where it looked like forest, dirt, and rocks with nothing else in sight. It wasn’t until they drove about half a mile down the road that the forest began to open; to where there was a roundabout with grass and a tree in the center with flowers planted around it. There was a main house, that was large with windows all around and a dark-grey stone the length of the house, in the middle of glass on each side of the house. Next to the main house on the right side was what appeared to be a multi-story garage that was the same height of the house.

Bella knew that the garage was built, primarily to accommodate Rosalie’s cars. Bella smiled a little at the thought of that. Bella looked towards Henry who was looking around intently, it was a nice house. Bella knew that they had grown up privileged as well, with their Mom, being the Queen for decades and when she wasn’t the Queen, she was mayor of StoryBrooke and their Ma, Emma being the Sheriff, that they had a nice life. But that didn’t take away from the fact that this house was beautiful.

When Bella slowed to a stop in front of the house, as she and Henry were getting out. Alice flew out of the front door to greet Bella, just as she had walked around her truck. Alice quickly swooped Bella into a big hug. Bella stiffened at first contact and then relaxed and patted Alice on the back before breathing out, “Kind of tight there, Alice.”

Alice dropped Bella immediately and looked a bit sheepish, “Sorry.” Next, was Emmett who was standing right beside Alice waiting for his turn to hug Bella. Emmett swooped Bella into his arms, “Bells, we missed you.”

Bella was intent on staying angry with them but, a little of the anger dissolved as she was met with displays of affection. Esme was there waiting patiently for her children to finish their moment. It was when Bella looked at Esme through un-cursed eyes that it was that she could see why she liked the woman, she was nurturing and motherly, like her Mom. Bella smiled at the woman and walked forward and gave her a hug. Esme was beaming. Carlisle was right behind his wife and she walked towards him and gave him a hug as well, Carlisle was a bit taken back but, Carlisle reminded her a bit of both her Mom and Ma, by facing his demons every day and still trying to be a hero even when there is darkness inside, his insistence on doing the right thing, making a family out of a terrible situation, and helping others.

Edward was there and when he moved towards Bella and tried to speak; she brought her hand up and closed it in a fist, effectively immobilizing him. Bella had learned this from her Mom, years ago when Aunt Zelena would get too chatty, Mom would take away her voice or immobilize her.

Henry chuckled as he saw what Bella had done to Edward, his laugh brought others to the reminder that he was there. The Cullen’s were shocked that Edward seemed to not be able to speak or move as he stood immobilized with his hands in the air.

Bella dropped her hand and turned to the Cullen’s and said, “I think we should go inside and talk.” Bella waved her hand and Edward disappeared in a lilac cloud as Bella left the Cullen’s standing in shock. “Come on Henry.” She said turning back only to take her brother’s hand.

Bella went to sit on the couch that was in the living room and Henry sat next to her. The Cullen’s appeared in the blink of an eye. Bella had transported Edward into the house and had him standing in the corner, she would unfreeze him…eventually.

“That’s a new trick there, Bells.” Emmett said trying to relieve the tension in the room.

Bella laughed, “No, it’s actually a very old one.”

Henry was sitting back, looking at the situation. The Cullen’s were very beautiful people, except now that he saw how quickly they moved, and how strong they appeared to be. He now understood why Bella thought they were made with magic. I mean they were vampires, and that usually meant, super strength, speed, hearing, hard to kill, and immortal.

“Anything you care to share with us?” Alice said.

Bella pretended to think for a minute and shrugged, “You tell me what you know. Mrs. I can see the future.” Bella was going to tell them everything eventually but, she was still hurt that they had abandoned her after pretending that they loved and cared for her.

“I would love to. If you could tell us, who the young man is that you brought with you?’ Alice replied sweetly.

Bella rolled her eyes, “He is my brother.”

“Brother? I didn’t know you had siblings Bella. This guy is a teacher at the school.” Emmett said.

Bella sighed, “We were cursed.” She said and reached for her brother’s hand.

Henry cleared his throat to introduce himself, “Henry Mills.” 

Rosalie lifted her eyebrow, “Mills. So, he is of no relation to you? Adopted.”

Bella shot Rosalie a glare, “No, he is my brother.”

“I’m sorry, Isabella you aren’t giving us much to go on here.” Esme said in her soothing voice.

“Well excuse me if it’s hard to trust the people that abandoned me because Edward had an existential crisis, has a hard time controlling his thirst, and is overall controlling.” Bella bit out.

Even though Bella had awakened and knew that she had a family at home, it didn’t take away the pain of what the Cullen’s had done and how it had made her feel, her feelings were still somewhat real even if she had been cursed, her experiences definitely were, their bonding, their talks.

“We are sorry for listening to Edward, we thought it was best. I had a vision of you with what one only can describe as a fireball in your hand. We knew then that we had to come back, to see what was going on.” Alice said.

Bella nodded, “You saw my magic.”

“Magic?” Carlisle asked.

Bella sighed. Henry interjected, “Hope, I know you are angry and upset; but you get like Ma and start using short sentences and not really making any sense. I know what happened and I’m having a hard time following.” He finished as he reached out to give her a hug.

Bella accepted his embrace and relished in it for a few moments before she cleared her mind and spoke, “My name is Hope Isabella Swan-Mills. I am the daughter of Queen Regina and the Savior, Princess Emma.

Henry corrected, “Ma, should probably be referred to as Queen now, since she married Mom.”

Bella laughed, “She has a hard-enough time with the title Princess. How do you think she feels about the title of Queen? Besides they haven’t had her coronation yet.”

Henry chuckled, “True.”

“So, that makes you a princess and him a prince?” Rosalie said disbelievingly as she pointed to Bella and Henry.

Rosalie looked Bella directly in the eyes, thinking that she would cower. However, Bella didn’t flinch, she had learned a thing or two from her Mom about staring contests. She had never beat her Mom, but Rosalie she could take, now that she had her memories back; she thinks about Rosalie and her actions from before. Rosalie didn’t move an inch as she stood before Bella with her beautiful blonde long hair, her golden eyes, her posture, her aura, and it sparked something in Bella.

Bella and Rosalie were interrupted by Henry’s sigh. “We are wasting time Hope. We need to break the curse. You have magic here. Do you think you can enchant a mirror so we can talk to Mom’s?

“Mom’s?” Esme asked.

Bella and Henry both smiled wide at that, thinking of their Mom’s, they both missed them even if Henry was grown he was never gone long from one of their Mom’s, after all he did spend years traveling with Mom throughout the realms and fighting in a resistance, it eventually ended up in a curse and time travel, where Henry had aged 10 years and Hope was still a baby when Mom and Henry returned.

Henry was the one to answer that question with a child-like glee, “Yes. I was adopted and when I was 10 years old I went to Boston to find my birth mom, because I was a child and thought my Mom was the Evil Queen and didn’t love me, turns out I was right about the Evil Queen part and wrong about her loving me. Anyways, my birth Mom took me home, broke the curse that my mom had an entire non-existent town under, worked together to raise me, saved the town countless times, fell in love somewhere along the way and then had Hope together, as a product of their true love.”

The entire Cullen clan just stood there not sure if Henry was joking or serious, they didn’t know what to say.

Bella sighed, stood up, and turned around to a wall behind the couch, there was a painting there but, she waved her hand a large mirror appeared.

“Lesson 1, magic is real. Lesson 2, fairytale characters are real. Lesson 3, you guys have magic within you, I can feel it.” Bella waved her hand over the mirror so that the Cullen’s could watch, the events Henry described play out and continued, “I’m only showing you guys this because we need your help to get back to our Mom’s to help break the curse, they are trapped under in the Enchanted Forest which isn’t supposed to exist anymore since the last curse was casted and all of the realms were united in StoryBrooke.”

So much had happened over the years, Bella thought as she watched the events play out in the mirror. Her Mom’s took a long time to finally admit that they had feelings for each other, it was only with her birth, that they eventually got their shit together. They had lived in relative peace or what would pass as peace in StoryBrooke for almost two decades, with all of the realms United, Mom and Ma would still fight villains quite frequently, Mom was Queen, and Ma well she quite liked being the Sheriff, however she was dubbed a Knight. StoryBrooke had operated under old-world laws and the Land without Magic laws. Although, now that Bella had access to her magic in what was supposed to be the Land without magic, she wondered why it was called that. She had heard when she was little that there was magic in the world outside of Storybrooke, but it was hard to access because enough people didn’t believe. Maybe, it was different here in Forks surrounded by vampires and shifters; they both were magic themselves.

It took about 30 minutes for the events of the last 20 plus years to play out, Bella had decided to only include some of the events that occurred when Ma had first came to StoryBrooke and definitely none of Mom’s past deeds as the Evil Queen, mainly because that’s not who her Mom was anymore. Well, not entirely she still had a temper and would operate in the grey sometimes. But that was who she was, and Bella wouldn’t have her any other way.

Once the events had stopped playing. Bella turned to the group and smiled, “So, I guess we can get over the idea that I’m a weak fragile human and need protection from ANY of you.” She said as she waved her hand and un-froze Edward.

“Bella. I’m sorry. I knew something was different about you. But I never expected my mate to be so magnificent.”

Bella scoffed, “Now, that I remember who I am. We have something equivalent where I come from, True Love and this is not it.”

“Bella, how can you say that?” Edward asked.

Bella walked towards Edward, “I know because I have seen True Love with my eyes. It isn’t controlling and it isn’t domineering. I am the product of True Love. Henry has a wife he shares True Love with, my grandparents have True Love, and my Ma is the product of True Love as well, and despite all the ups and downs they have gone through, they always protected each other and saved each other. They never ran away and claimed it was for the greater good.” Bella took a deep breath and finished with a smirk, “Plus, I like girls.”

Esme cleared her throat, “Do you have someone waiting for you at home?” Asking with motherly concern.

Bella laughed, “Dating, is hard when you have Mom’s that are the strongest witches in all of the realms, basically immortal, and one of them has a bit of a temper.”

Henry interjected, “It didn’t stop me. Moms were there for my first kiss, helped me get ready for dances and dates. Hope you just have no game, you’re 20. You have many suitors, both girls and boys and you…” Henry paused to think of the correct phrasing, smiled to himself and concluded, “you just can’t close the deal.”

Even though this was an embarrassing conversation to have in front of other people, Bella really had missed her brother ribbing her. Bella turned to face Henry and said with indignation, “You can ask ANY of the women who have been in my bed, if I have any problems in that area.” Bella smirked and finished, “Do you want a list, brother? I’m sure Ella would appreciate you learning some new tricks.”

Henry threw his arms up and exclaimed, “You are just like our parents!” Henry then paused, learned forward, and whispered, “I see you making eyes at the blonde girl since we’ve been here. What about her?” Henry knew perfectly well that they could hear his whisper, after all, vampires have super hearing.

Bella blushed but didn’t back down, “Remember brother. We will live a LONG time. I shall remember this.”

Henry shrugged, “I’m not scared. I might not have magic, but I am the author, and much cleverer than you.”

Rosalie pretended not to hear what brought on the squabble between brother and sister. She was not interested in Bella or was she not interested in cursed Bella? This Bella had much more fight, fire, she didn’t put herself worth into one person, she wasn’t fragile, and she stood up for herself. Yes, this Bella was much more appealing to her.

Alice was amused at seeing Bella and Henry interact. Alice had liked cursed Bella and this Bella. Alice was smiling because what didn’t change about her vision was that her and Bella were going to be best friends.

Esme was the one to break up the banter between Bella and Henry, “Okay, that’s enough. How about you tell us how we can help you?”

Bella looked lightly scolded and Henry shrugged.

“I think Henry is right I now need to enchant the mirror to speak to our Mom’s. This after all, is my first curse I’m breaking.” Bella deflated a little, she knew she had her brother, but she didn’t want to fail her parents, everyone. They were all counting on her. Henry had a family to return to.

“Well, lucky for you it’s my 9th or 10th. I’m beginning to lose track.” Henry said placing an arm around Bella’s shoulder.

“You guys get cursed that much?” Emmett asked.

Henry sighed, “Yes, a lot of people have over the years had grudges with our Mom and grandparents; we are usually cursed to get revenge on something they did.”

Bella chuckled, “Mom started the cursing thing, it then became a trend. But, no one’s lasted as long as Mom’s. 28 years.”

Henry laughed, “She is pretty proud of that.”

“Yes, well she does get the anti-aging thing out of it. How old is she now and doesn’t look a day over 35?”Bella responded as she waved her hand over the mirror and lilac energy radiated off the mirror causing it to glow.

It took a few minutes but, then images began to appear. It was her Mom and Ma standing in the mirror. Mom was dressed in a tight red dress, with a black blazer and Ma was dressed in tight black jeans a white tank top, and her favorite red leather jacket.

“Mom’s.” Bella and Henry said in unison.

Mom smiled brightly, “Hope, Henry! Are you okay?”

“Yes, we are fine. We just got our memories back last night. We went to get some help.” Bella said quickly.

Ma, Emma raised her eyebrow, “Help? From who?” She was always skeptical of people.

Bella clasped her hands together trying not to fidget, “Well, you see while I was cursed to a small town named Forks, Washington, as a 17-year-old one might add. I made some…unusual friends.” Bella paused and continued quickly, “theyarevampires.”

“Vampires?” Mom and Ma said in unison.

Bella sighed and nodded her head, “They have familiar magic.” She said looking directly at her Mom.

Her Mom groaned. Bella felt a surge of magic in the room and looked back to see Alice entranced.

“Alice is having a vision. She can see the future.” Bella said to her parents as the Cullen’s circled Alice to see what her vision was.

“Alice, what is it? What did you see?” Jasper asked.

“The Volturi. They are the ones that cast the curse and they are on the way.” Alice said.

“Who the hell are the Volturi?” Emma asked.

“They are something like a vampire council. They hand out judgment to vampires and they collect vampires with special abilities. Our coven is sought after, due to some of my children’s abilities.” Carlisle said.

Bella watched as her Mom’s turned to her Aunt Zelena and had a short conversation. Aunt Zelena waved at Henry and I through the enchanted mirror and told us she loved us and to be safe and turned to leave the room.

“Hope, stand back we are coming through.” Regina said. It was then that Emma and Regina held hands and walked through the mirror.

Once they were on the other side standing in front of her, she rushed to them and they embraced her into a hug. Henry walked more slowly towards them, since he knew he was a grown man and didn’t want to seem like he had missed his Mom’s as much as he did.

The Cullen’s stood around not wanting to interrupt the moment and trying to figure out how the hell two people just walked through a mirror, yes, magic was real.

The family soon ended their embrace and stood together hand in hand. Regina was the first to speak and she directed her attention to Esme, who she thought to be the Mother of the coven.

“Hi, I’m Regina.” She said stepping forward to shake the woman’s hand. Ma, followed, “I’m Emma.” The introductions continued and there was a small pause in conversation when Regina said with a fireball in her hand, “Where are the Volturi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the comments and kudos!
> 
> Next Chapter: Emma and Regina are in Forks, Washington and are working with the Cullen’s.


	3. Regina and Emma arrive in Forks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Regina and Emma arrive in Forks. What happens when they meet the Cullen’s?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Sorry for the delay. Work has been very busy and I’m preparing to go out of town for a week. 
> 
> * Errors are my own. I try to proofread the best I can.

**Chapter 3: Regina and Emma arrive in Forks**

“Mom!” Henry and Hope shouted.

Regina looked at Henry and Hope and smiled before extinguishing her fireball.

“Fine. We will research and determine a plan of action first.” Regina said looking at Henry and Hope.

Emma sighed, “You know your Mom has a flair for the dramatics. “

Regina scoffed, “These people, whomever the hell they are…The Volturi have threatened my people, our people. I will not stand by and let them destroy what we have worked so hard to build.”

Emma placed her hand on Regina’s arm, “I know. We need more information though. This Carlisle seems to know about them.” Emma said as she turned towards Carlisle.

Carlisle sighed, “Yes, I lived with the Volturi for two decades. They feed on human blood and are the largest and most powerful coven of vampires that enforce the laws of the vampire world. There are 5 core members of the Volturi Aro, Caius, Marcus, Culpicia, and Athenodora. In addition to those 5 members, they have what is known as the Volturi guard with the most powerful among them being Chelsea and the twins Jane and Alec. The Volturi have approximately 30 members and act as sort of the unofficial royalty in the world of vampires; they are incredibly powerful and influential because they collect members with gifts like Alice, Edward, and Jasper possess.”

Emma sighed, “Vampires? After I think I’ve seen everything, it seems I can still be surprised. Hope you said you sensed familiar magic within the vampires?”

Hope fidgeted and looked at Regina who nodded her head and began to speak.

“I created Vampires. It was during the time I was working with Frankenstein and Rumple, after failing to resurrect Daniel whom my mother killed by ripping out his heart in front of me and then forced me to marry the King. I was angry at first that Daniel couldn’t be brought back to life, but later I returned to Dr. Frankenstein and Rumple when I was in the middle of my quest for vengeance against Snow White. It was together we created a serum, that would later be known as your venom, that was infused with magic to help me create an army for my revenge. We created what you now call vampires. However, there were unintended consequences, they thirsted for human blood and were hard to kill. So, we created shifters based off Ruby’s blood, weaker than her but, they were created to destroy vampires. Soon, the war raged, and countless human lives were lost, and we had to banish the vampires and shifters from the Enchanted Forest. I suppose that they arrived here at an unknown time and place.” Regina said sounding weary.

Edward was enraged, “You took my life. My soul.” He said storming towards Regina who simply lifted her hand like she was a conductor cutting off a music note as she snapped his neck and he fell to the floor.

Regina felt bad for releasing the Vampires to this world, she hadn’t heard of their existence during her time in Storybrooke. However, even with all that had taken place she wouldn’t let Edward throw a temper tantrum with her.

“I am your Queen and you will treat my family and I as such. I don’t expect your fealty, however, I do command respect.” Regina spat.

Everyone in the room gasped after seeing what had transpired and how easily Regina had subdued Edward without blinking an eye.

“Don’t worry he will wake up in a couple of hours.” Regina said a little calmer than she was when Edward was charging at her.

Henry smirked and couldn’t help saying, “You know he is Hope’s boyfriend, right?”

Regina and Emma both turned to look at Hope who groaned, “Ex-boyfriend. I was cursed. Edward and Rosalie have this thing about being vampires and how they don’t have a soul. This coven doesn’t feed on human blood, they feed on animal blood.”

Regina quirked an eyebrow, “You’re able to live on animal blood?”

Carlisle nodded his head, “We are the minority it is only our coven and our cousins the Denali coven that live on animal blood. Although, we are not as strong as we would be if drank human blood. But we value human life, so we abstain. Jasper here is our newest to convert to the vegetarian lifestyle in 1948. Rosalie since she was changed has not ever had a drop of human blood even carrying Emmett for hundreds of miles as he was bleeding out from a bear attack. Alice, I’m not quite sure when she changed to the vegetarian lifestyle but by the time, she arrived with Jasper she was already a vegetarian and Esme started this lifestyle after I changed her. I started perfecting this lifestyle when I was first changed.”

“Do you still crave human blood?” Emma asked.

“Yes, Bella’s has proven to be quite a challenge for Edward. She is his blood singer. There might have been one incident on her 18th birthday when she received a paper cut, Edward overreacted, and Jasper had a hard time controlling himself.” Alice replied.

“Sorry ma’am. I feel quite horrible about that as I love Bella as my sister.” Jasper said in his southern accent.

“It’s okay Jasper.” Bella said with a grin.

Emma sighed, “So we are here with vampires who don’t drink human blood but, some of them have a hard time controlling themselves when they can smell blood.”

Regina smiled, “That’s okay. I can fix that.” She said as she waved her hand. “Now, none of them will crave human blood and animal blood will make them just as strong as human blood. As far as the not having a soul nonsense.” Regina said as she bent down and ripped Edward’s heart out of his chest.

Emma looked at Regina, “You could have fixed vampires not desiring human blood and you just choose to do it now?”

“No, I didn’t fix it for the entire vampire population, just the ones standing before us. I have learned a great deal since then and if you recall my magic has grown stronger. I believe I only could fix their desire for human blood because they don’t want to harm humans. All magic has a price.” Regina replied.

“Mom, why did you rip out Edward’s heart? I might not want to be with him but, I don’t want him dead either.” Bella asked.

Emma snatched the heart from Regina and put it back in Edward’s chest.

Regina sighed, “It was a mere demonstration. Their heart doesn’t beat anymore but, their heart still will have lightness or darkness in it based upon the deeds they commit. Edward’s heart was light but, had shades of darkness in it. It shows that the weight of your actions and consequences still matter and you are still being judged for them.”

Rosalie was shocked, she thought she had been a monster since she was changed into a vampire. Now, she was concerned that Regina had control over her since she was so easily able to dispense of Edward and rip out his heart. Which she was sure was a metaphor for something.

Rosalie stepped forward towards Regina, Emma, Hope, and Henry. “Does this mean you have control over us? Since you created us. You can make us do anything?”

Regina shook her head, “No. But, if I rip out your heart then I can control you but, that is no different then if I do it to anyone else.” Regina turned to Emma and ripped out her heart.

“Regina!” Emma scolded.

Regina shrugged, “You should have put a protection spell on it so that no one could take it.”

“I DID!” Emma exclaimed.

“Well, there is the loop hold only your True Love can take your heart from your chest. You should have included that in the protection spell as well.” Regina said.

Emma plunged into Regina’s chest and removed her heart, “Like you did?”

Bella sighed, “It’s a wonder that they raised two completely sane and functional adults.”

Henry chuckled, “This is their foreplay. It has been since before you were born. Before magic came to Storybrooke, there were fist fights, poisoned apple turnovers, and Ma took a chainsaw to Mom’s apple tree when she tried to frame her for a crime and had her locked up. It is much tamer these days.”

“Ripping out hearts is tamer?” Rosalie said.

“Did you not hear where I said Regina tried to kill Emma and she was the Evil Queen that cursed an entire population to a town for 28 years?” Henry deadpanned.

“They were much tamer by the time I was born and was growing up.” Bella interjected with a smile that really looked more like a grimace before turning to her Mother’s. “Will you two cut it out? You’re even making vampires uncomfortable.”

Regina and Emma rolled their eyes and put each other’s heart back in their chest.

“Hope has a crush on Rosalie...” Henry whispered to Emma and Regina.

Regina smiled, “She takes after me then with her taste in women. The beautiful blonde, strong, silent type.”

Emma smiled and kissed Regina on the cheek who still blushed when adorned with Emma’s affections.

“Nice job, kid.” Emma said patting Hope on the back. Hope had now turned beet red from her embarrassment.

“Although, I’m not surprised, don’t think we didn’t see all of those women sneaking out of castle.” Regina said.

Hope groaned, “Trust me. I didn’t think you missed it. Especially, when some of them would say how the Queen would mysteriously appear at their place of work or home to glare at them and then disappear in a cloud of purple magic.”

Regina shrugged, “If they couldn’t withstand a glare, then they aren’t good enough for you. I could have done far worse. I could be like my Mother.”

“Thank God you aren’t. You are the best mom.” Henry said with a wide smile.

Regina scoffed, “You say that now. Especially after I joined you on your travels to different realms.”

Emma deflated a little with that statement, she had missed out on traveling with Henry and Regina when she was married to Hook. It was another time in Henry’s life that she had missed out on.

Regina felt Emma stiffen and rubbed soothing circles on her lower back before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Alice had moved over towards Bella during the whole interaction and put her arm around her shoulder, “Don’t worry. I’ve seen it you and Rosalie get your shit together, eventually. I also foresee plenty of shopping trips in our future.”

Bella groaned, “I might like shopping a bit more than my cursed self. You however do spend entirely too much time at the mall. All future shopping trips involving me will be limited to 3 hours.”

Alice squealed in excitement, “Deal.”

Rosalie rolled her eyes at the exchange. “Don’t worry Rosalie you’re still invited.” Alice said.

“I just hope her fashion sense is better than it was before she was cursed. Because that is the only reason that I could imagine someone would wear the clothes she did.” Rosalie muttered.

Regina smiled, “I like her.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “That’s because you think I have horrible fashion sense. I mean everyone doesn’t dress as perfectly as you.” Then she looked around the room at the vampires and sighed before waving her hand around at the Cullen’s, “Except for maybe them.”

“Speaking of shopping. Is there a grocery store in town? I suppose we will be here for a time, while we determine what to do will the Volturi. I’m sure it’s been a while since you have all been able to taste human food and enjoy it.” Regina said.

“We can’t process human food and it doesn’t taste good to us. We have to expel it quickly after we eat it.” Carlisle said.

“I fixed that. You won’t need human food to sustain yourself. You will still need animal blood but, I have made it so that you can enjoy it and process it.” Regina replied.

Emmett jumped up with joy at what Regina had said, “Awesome!”

“Any requests for your first meal? “Regina asked.

There was excitement among the Cullen’s as they began to throw out requests for food. Regina laughed, “I won’t cook all of that today. But I will cook it over the time I am here. Hope will you take me to the grocery store?”

Hope smiled and nodded her head.

“Mom, I don’t think you are going to want to ride in Bella’s car. It is worse than the bug.” Henry said.

Rosalie stood up and interjected, “I have plenty of cars to choose from. I will drive you all, as long as I’m not intruding.”

“Not at all dear.” Regina replied.

Regina, Henry, Emma, Rosalie, Alice, Hope, and Emmett decided to go to the store while Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme stayed behind. Edward was still lying on the floor and the rest of the Cullen’s needed to settle him in his room and get a couple of guest rooms ready. 

As they walked to the garage Rosalie entered a code into the keypad of the garage so it would open. Once the garage was opened, she punched in another code and the cars that were on a platform on the upper level spun around until a Cadillac Escalade appeared. Rosalie then flipped a switch and the Escalade descended to the ground level.

“Rosalie and her toys.” Emmett said as they all walked to get into the car.

  * Rosalie shrugged, “I like pretty things.” and winked at Bella who was standing next to her. Bella blushed and moved towards the car.



**************************

Regina, Emma, Henry, Hope, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie returned from the store and Regina immediately went to the kitchen to begin preparing dinner.

Edward was awake and was sulking in the shadows, watching Regina, Emma, and Hope. Edward had been conscious through all that had taken place after Regina had snapped his neck, he just wasn’t able to move. He heard the conversation and everything that had transpired since then, he was confused and needed time to sort out what had transpired. He didn’t want to risk alienating the only family he had for the past almost hundred years but, he would keep a close watch on the newcomers.

Bella had left her Mom to cook dinner as she knew it was something she enjoyed. Bella had wandered up the stairs, a familiar path she had traveled many times before but, it wasn’t Edward that she sought out this time. It was Rosalie. Bella walked down the hallway full of bedrooms and stopped when she stood before Rosalie’s bedroom door, she had never been in Rosalie’s room before. Bella raised her hand and knocked tentatively on the bedroom door.

It was after a few moments that she the bedroom door opened, and Rosalie stood before her. Rosalie was dressed in dark blue jeans, a white strapless tank top, and barefoot; even in her simplicity Bella found her breathtaking. Bella and Rosalie stood there for a few moments in silence really looking at each other for the first time without other’s around, taking each other in. It was Bella who spoke first. “Hi.”

Rosalie took a step backwards as an invitation to welcome Bella into her room. Bella stepped into her room and began looking around. Rosalie had a bookcase in her room that was filled with books and music, she had a guitar sitting on a stand in the corner of her room, there were floor length windows that opened to a balcony, a sitting area, a desk, and from what Bella could tell a walk-in closet. The walls were painted a soft yellow with artwork from what Bella could tell was from time period from when Rosalie was human in the 1930’s, as well as modern art. Rosalie had decorated the room to where it was a perfect balance of old and modern.

Bella continued to look around Rosalie’s bedroom until she finally stepped out on the balcony and was looking out at the trees that appeared to go on for miles as the sun was setting. Rosalie stepped out to join Bella unsure of what to say. They both knew that a dynamic had shifted between them but, neither of them were sure as to how to proceed.

Rosalie decided it was her turn to break the silence as she hadn’t spoken since Bella had greeted her upon entering her room.

“It’s been quite a day.” Rosalie said, unsure of what else to say.

Bella nodded, “Indeed it has. It’s been strange but, I wouldn’t have it any other way. I felt as if a piece of me was missing and I thought that it was due to Edward. But it was more than missing my family and missing all of you.” Bella said unsure as to why she was so open with Rosalie, even though in that moment it felt right.

Underneath the setting sun Rosalie nodded her head in agreement, “I’m not quite sure what to make of these new developments. These new feelings I have towards you.” Rosalie paused and then continued, “I am from a different time than you and I am not quite as chaste as Edward. However, I do feel as though if we are to explore these feelings then we should…court one another.” Rosalie finished.

Bella turned her head from looking off into the twilight and back to Rosalie to where a soft smile played across her face, “I would like that.”

It was then they were broken from the trance they were in when they heard Regina call them to dinner.

******************************************************

The Cullen’s appeared quickly for dinner as it was their first time that they could enjoy a home cooked meal in a hundred years or more, depending upon which family member it was. Emma and Henry had set the table as they had become accustomed to doing and the Cullen’s had sat down at their respective chairs with new chairs appearing for Regina, Emma, Henry, and Bella whom they were beginning to think of as their new family members.

Regina sat at one end of the head of the table with Carlisle on the other with their mates/true loves sitting on their right-hand side and their children filling in the middle. The food was passed around as everyone began to fill their plates. Regina had served her specialty lasagna, fresh vegetables, garlic bread, and homemade mashed potatoes with gravy with two apple pies cooling on the counter for dessert. Soon everyone was served, and they all dug into their plates. There where choruses of approval around the table as they began eating their dinner. Regina smiled with the familiarity that she did whenever people enjoyed her cooking, it was a feeling she loved.

“It’s delicious as always.” Emma said with approval.

“This is AMAZING!” Emmett exclaimed.

“I missed your cooking, Mom.” Henry said with a grin.

“Definitely.” Hope added.

Regina blushed as the praises of her cooking were echoed around the table, even Edward who still had a slightly surly attitude from earlier offered his praises and thanks to the cook.

It’s as they were eating that Hope remembered Charlie and Renee and squeaked, “Charlie! Renee! What are they going to think?”

Regina looked at Hope with a small smile, “They were a part of my royal guard in the Enchanted Forest and were sent here with the knowledge that they were to protect you. The curse made them aware of who you were but, also it somehow affected the town’s memories and it made it as if you were always a part of their lives. I have already spoken to them. They have grown quite fond of you and would like to keep in touch with you.”

Hope sighed in relief, “That would be nice. They were quite nice people.”

It was soon that dinner was finished, and dessert was served along with small talk as they all had quite a long day with all that had been discussed. It was soon time for them to retire to bed as the next day they would discuss more about their plans to break the curse and defeat the Volturi, they would need the help of the shifters, and Regina would need to see about bringing Red over to help control them. Although, Regina had made it so that the Cullen’s could eat and was cured of their bloodlust for human blood, they would still be unable to sleep.

Regina and Emma retired to their bedroom that the Cullen’s had assigned them, Edward returned to his, Alice and Jasper had retired to their room as did Carlisle and Esme, and Hope had wandered to Rosalie’s room for a night of sleep and nothing more. For there would be more discussions tomorrow for them to address.

It was 3am when they heard a loud scream that had awakened everyone that was sleep and alerted everyone that wasn’t. They all rushed out of their respective areas to find Alice entranced in another vision unmoving.

“Alice! What’s wrong?” They found Jasper shouting trying to break Alice from her vision.

“The Volturi will be here within two days.” Alice responded in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * There will be flashbacks at some point about Emma and Regina (that’s the plan currently). 
> 
> * Thank you for all the comments and kudos! It's helped me get this chapter out, although 90% of it has been sitting for a few days. I needed to ensure that this chapter filled in some holes and fit in with the story that I was trying to tell. I'm not sure if anyone knows but, the Next Chapter notes usually my guideline to where I was going with the story and that is as far as I outline. But, for this story I know what I want to happen for the majority of the story.
> 
> * Next Chapter: Alice’s vision and we learn more about what the Volturi are planning. Rosalie and Bella’s relationship develop, and we get a little more insight into Regina and Emma’s love story.


End file.
